


Candles on the Water

by Izzunii



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, F/M, Fluff, Heavy romance, Pining, Slow Burn, get it? burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzunii/pseuds/Izzunii
Summary: Katara, in Ba Sing Se, finds the firelight fountain and it becomes a nightly visit where she can decompress. She befriends another refugee Jin, who tells stories of love and romance illuminated by the light of the lanterns. When a mysterious boy comes into Jin's life, will her relationship with Katara be ruined? Or will Katara be introduced to her future from across the glittering fountain?





	Candles on the Water

More than once Katara found asylum in the night of Ba Sing Se at a fountain, not too long from their designated home. She didn’t bother telling the others about it, mostly out of fear that they would join her in her late night venture, and as much as she loved the people in the team, a break every now and again did wonders for her tolerance.

  
The fountain in itself was nothing special. It offered her a place to practice her bending shielded by vacant buildings and the mask of night. What made the fountain a sight to behold, however, was the lanterns lining the grounds around the fountains and the floating candles flickering atop the stagnant pool.

  
The mix of elements was almost spiritual to her. Watching the reflection of the fire sparkle in the water like a mirrored world, similar but undeniably different sparked hope of a new life. One of peace, prosperity, and most of all: hope. A world where the avatar never left; a world of harmony. She could never blame Aang for the war. She knew better. Still, in the deep of night, she allowed herself to wonder, staring into the warm light just how different the world could be.

  
~~ ~~ ~~

  
Over time, Katara met people by the light of the fountain. They were interesting and vague, each with stories and lives beyond what they were willing to share. Katara listened to their stories of Earth as it gave meaning to the soil she stood on. She spoke with the toughest fighters and the kindest merchants, anyone willing to share a word through the candlelight. While peace between nations was the duty of the Avatar, a little help from a sleep-deprived water-bender would do the world well.

  
One girl, in particular, Katara became friends with. She came to the fountain often. Jin was her name, she was lively, with unmatched energy even in the dead of night. She admired the light of the candles alongside Katara as they chatted for hours on end. She was a refugee, taking shelter in Ba Sing Se during the war. Her stories of travel, though unmatched to Katara, were interesting.

  
Katara was never bold enough to mention her affiliation with the Avatar, though she did take pleasure in showing small water tricks to the girl. Jin, being a non-bender clapped and cheered at even the small exposure to an unfamiliar bending. Katara smiled as she juggled several balls of the fountain's water.

  
~~ ~~ ~~

  
One night, Jin came to the fountain with a wide smile and bright eyes. Katara knew something had happened to bring so much joy to her friend. Upon asking, a coy smile crossed Jin and she brought a finger to her mouth, before sitting on the cold cobblestone of the fountain with her friend.

 

“It’s a boy” she whispered, her smile unfading.

  
“Tell me more,” Katara giggled, cherishing the girl talk, something that she failed to get enough of from Toph, her only other female friend.

  
“He’s just… I don’t know him well. We’ve only exchanged a few words, but from that- he seems wonderful,” She sighed. Katara smiled, remembering her crush on Jet, the only feeling that seemed comparable to what she was now feeling. Then her smile faded. With war, anyone could be suspicious, and she was terrified that someone as sweet as Jin could fall for someone as sour as Jet. She prayed Jin had better luck with men.

  
“He sounds wonderful,” Katara agreed, though there was a hint of protection in her voice. She has seen the worst of people brought out through the war, the cruelty of desperation. “I’d love to meet him.”

  
Jin smiled her wide grin and looked at the candles dancing delicately on the water. “You can. I want him to come here.” She paused. “I don’t think there’s a more romantic sight in all Ba Sing Se.”

  
“You’re going to ask him to come?”

  
“After a date, perhaps.” She winked. “Though, I have to find the courage to ask him.”

  
“Any guy would be lucky to date you.”

 

“You flatter me,” she giggled, “This guy is different though. He seems above it all. He’s quiet and cold.”

  
Katara frowned. That was a description she feared. “Not exactly the type I would expect you to like.” A pause, then an optimistic smile. “I guess opposites attract,”

  
“Are we opposites?” she smiled a ditsy grin. “I guess we’ll see.” She stood up and tightened a warm green cloak around her arms. “Goodnight Katara, I’ll see you soon!”

  
“Goodnight, Jin”

  
~~ ~~ ~~

  
Jin hoped the kind man at the counter of the tea shop didn’t notice her hair and wardrobe, a pinch more effortful than previous days as a customer. Though the tea at the Jasmine Dragon was delicious, there was more than its refreshing, calm taste that encouraged her visiting habits.

  
“Hello Jin,” the old man said, his deep voice kind and hearty.

  
“Good morning, Mushi,” Jin bowed, her brown hair falling slightly with the motion. She tried to casually fix it while ordering tea. “Is your nephew working today?” she asked while the old man turned to start pouring the drink.

  
“Not today, I’m afraid,” Without seeing his face she could tell he was smiling. Perhaps she had more than one ally in forming this relationship. “Are you looking for him?”

  
“Just small talk,” she corrected. The old man gave a knowing smile and handed her the teacup.

  
“This one’s on me.” He winked. “For the small talk.”

  
“Thank you.” She bowed again.

  
“And-,” he added as she started to turn away. “He’ll be here tomorrow. Starting at 8.”

  
~~ ~~ ~~

  
“Good morning, Lee,” Jin smiled. She looked up at him from a booth, warming her hands with the scalding tea Zuko had just refilled. He stared off, not recognizing the fake name.

  
“She said ‘good morning, Lee’,” Iroh repeated, walking by the two.

  
“Oh,” Zuko shook his head. “Good morning.”

  
Jin giggled. “It’s early, I know.” She paused and bit her lower lip, looking down into the tea. She could see her reflection in the cup, distorted and rippling. Finally, she looked up again. “I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me tonight.”

  
“He’d love to!” Iroh yelled before Zuko had a chance to reject the hopeful girl.

  
“Great!” Jin grinned, still looking at Zuko, or rather, Lee. “I’ll meet you at sundown.” She threw a few coins onto the table and hopped out of the store before he had a chance to change his mind.

  
~~ ~~ ~~

  
Katara was furious. She was tired of Ba Sing Se, she was tired of the Dai Li, she was tired of Joo Dee, she was tired of the non-existent Earth King, and she wanted nothing more than to find Appa and leave, once and for all.

  
The past few nights, she had been alone at the fountain. She figured Jin had been too preoccupied with her new crush to find the time to show up at all. She missed her firelight friend, but at the same time, tonight she appreciated the silence. This time, with her frustration with her and her teams’ entire situation, she wanted nothing more than to be alone.

  
In a water bending fury, she wiped out all the light and wept in silence while she leaned against the smooth stone of the fountain's base. The most romantic sight in town was suddenly morbidly calm. It was dark and unremarkable, no different than the rest of Ba Sing Se, shrouded in shadows and secrecy. Only those who knew the way could find it, and even then it bore no purpose without its signature light.

  
The sound of footsteps and laughter shook her from her episode of self-pity and she squinted at the figures coming closer. Then a recognizable voice. “The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way!” Jin had finally returned to the fountain, and she was not alone.

  
Katara ran away from the sight and towards the buildings where she watched from a small ways away. If they noticed her, they didn’t bring up. “I can’t believe it! They aren’t lit!” Jin exclaimed, closer now. A wave of guilt flushed through Katara. She had ruined Jin’s romantic moment in a personal fit of rage. She would apologize, but not now. Now, she owed it to her to give them the privacy of a date. If only she could find a way to leave without being noticed.

  
Jin’s fit continued. “They’re always on. Every night! I’ve never seen it off, I don’t know what-,"

  
“Close your eyes.” A voice said. Raspy, low, but most of all, familiar. Katara froze in her tracks. Where did she know that voice? “And don’t peek.” She raised her hood over her head as she watched from behind the cover of buildings as small bolts of flame shot through the air.

  
Katara clasped a hand over her mouth to stop from gasping and giving away her position. A fire bender. But not just any.

  
“You can look now,” Zuko’s voice rang through the air, now clear and recognizable. She peeked behind the wall just to be sure, just to be absolutely certain, and his scar was unmistakable. She leaned against the wall, shaking, terrified. Her enemy, a man relentless in pursuit of her friend was in Ba Sing Se, the only place safe from the war.

  
It was infiltrated and even more unsafe than she had already thought. He was here and she knew it was not to go on dates. Perhaps he even had a hand in the kidnapping of Appa. He was sick and she was furious that he would dare go out with her friend. If only she knew the monster that he was. If only Jin knew the Zuko that Katara did.

  
“What happened? How did they light? What did you?” Jin’s soft voice asked to no reply. Katara was shocked Zuko would be so bold. Perhaps he was asking to get caught. Was it a trap? Does he know she’s there?

  
“I’ve brought you something,” Zuko said, shockingly sincere. “It’s a coupon for a free cup of tea.”

  
“Lee,” so that’s what he goes by. “This is so sweet.” If evil, manipulative, cruel, incessant, ruthless, psychopaths are ‘so sweet’. Katara cursed Jin’s naivety. If only she had been more protective.

  
“Don’t thank me.” There was the slightest bit of humor in his voice. He thinks it’s all a joke, to him it likely is. He’s playing her. It must be a way to get closer to the Avatar. Jin likely told him about Katara. That must be it. “You’re the Jasmine Dragon’s most valuable customer.”

  
The Jasmine Dragon. Katara repeated the name to herself. She knew where to find him, and Zuko was a fool if he believed that he would have the first attack.


End file.
